pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tyraelxy
All clean and nice and first Don't put another ugly picture on top of your talk. I had to archive it away :> --''Chaos?'' -- 21:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Why, thank you, kind Mr. Chaos, I think this cool signature you made me is very new and unique and innovative! -- tÜrae£xy 22:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Like? Because I do. Hope you have Papyrus, though, but I think it's a basic font. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Lolwut? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] PewPew 22:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Use it, it's very pretty! --''Chaos?'' -- 22:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it's original tÜrae£xy 22:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Copy "-- " to the beginning of it, or just start signing with , it's a part of the design. Remember the space. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay sir! -- tÜrae£xy 00:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'd want only half of that space. It's a little big, but looks fine enough. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Signature Yeah. Again. If you'd read Policy... you must upload your own version, and redirect it. kthx A F K When 19:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :What --''Chaos?'' -- 11:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea --tÜrae£xy 13:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Your old signiture used the Life Sheath image and not one you uploaded... wow. --Frosty 13:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wanted to point out to him that what he came to say here is useless. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Look at the date. --Frosty 13:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tyrael had changed his sig a week ago. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::28th = over a week ago. --Frosty 13:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Had. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) poor reasoning A) I'm not a fag. I'm bisexual. I just prefer small, blonde men more than anything else. B) Per PW:VETTING, you can pretend that Sprint is Rush if you really feel like it. Small skill choices like that shouldn't affect a rating. C) The only reason I'm bothering with the build at all is because the Defy Pain warrior, which is basically the same build in terms of purpose, got 5-5'd for no reason other than shitty American split teams ran it in GvG. I don't care if the Soldier's Axe build actually gets into Great, I just want consistency. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 19:36, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :I vetted it great what more do you want from me -.- --tÜrae£xy 19:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::kite [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 19:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::i'd like brownies. i just figured i'd explain why i requested the vote change, more than anything. <3 ··· Danny So Cute 19:42, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :::I'm surprised you didnt call me an autistic nigger, in fact I am flattered you didn't :o --tÜrae£xy 19:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I haven't seen you act like one yet. :> ··· Danny So Cute 20:04, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ups? what exactly are you doing that causes it to be slow? ··· Danny So Cute 03:49, 31 March 2010 (UTC) The build has been updated since you voted: it's Player-only, Recup was dropped, and it now has Channeling Magic. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :And now there's better Energy management. XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a good build so I vetted it good. --(Talk) 14:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For the vote change ;o Docta Jenkins 00:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Np, it usually takes a vote from a really good person like frosty to reveal how bad a build actually is --(Talk) 09:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean that people are just too bad to know what to vote without others saying what to vote ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 12:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, thank you chaos for that very useful expansion of my reasoning! --(Talk) 12:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Chaos isn't really a person. He's a superior intelligence that lingers among the clouds, creating miracles with his noodly appendage. Docta Jenkins 01:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is correct. I never claimed to be a person. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Since you claimed to be gay we must have assumed you were a human being --(Talk) 09:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Such narrow-minded fools :> --''Chaos?'' -- 12:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) BuH on A/any PvE Dagger Spammer. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:A/any_PvE_Dagger_Spammer#By_Ural.27s_in_variants. Seeing as you edited it out of the page, I'm interested to hear your reasoning behind it. Come and discuss!Roarer 15:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team_-_AB_Dual_Rit Not arguing with the numbers, but the reasoning doesnt make sense now that it uses earthshaker. --Steamy..x 22:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man, I forgot to change my vote after I changed the war bar to something decent --(Talk) 09:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Np :> --Steamy..x 10:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thom needs a new sig o.o --(Talk) 15:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Start -> All Programs -> Accessories -> dig up Character Map (not sure how this works for Vista and newer) :User:Chaos Messenger/Pwetty Collors. :Some text Some text :Get mixing. I guess. Stylizing around with extra lines and dots and spaces is also encouraged, note how I have "--" before my timestamp. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll just stick with this for now, it's not very good but I cba finding something better, thanks anyways chaos [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 19:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : ;p No prob. That really looks quite good, and I'd actually love it if the font didn't seem so pixellated. I'm wondering if a smaller font size could fix that. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::looks fuzzy.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) som dervish your logic is flawed, revisit your vote pleaseimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :No it is not, your build is inferior to Wounding Strike so I trashed it, also other voters disagree with you [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 20:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 1,000 edits Party! [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 12:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Gz. What is your ign? Ill give you a gift. [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 13:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::IGN: This Will Bleed, and lol [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 13:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC)